1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure connecting a shroud to a heat exchanger in order to fix an air blower to the heat exchanger, and is effective when applied to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, after a radiator and a shroud were fixed to a vehicle-mounting bracket, a module into which the radiator and the shroud (including an air blower) had been integrated was assembled to a vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1.)
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-142084
According to the invention described in Patent Reference 1, however, it is necessary to fix a shroud to a bracket after fixing the bracket to a radiator, and this does not necessarily provide good workability in assembly and disassembly.